I Did Like You Helsa
by HelsaWakiqzal
Summary: Elsa visited Hans in at his dungeon and found out a terrible secret about him.
1. Chapter 1: I Did

**Note that this is a short-fic. Hoped you enjoy it though. For Jelsa shippers, don't be offended and don't scroll down. Instead, click the "back" button ;D**

At last, Hans was finally in prison. Of course he was forever forbidden to go back to Arendelle, but he wanted to visit Elsa for a moment—but why? Since he couldn't, Elsa visited his dungeon. The Snow Queen gave a curt smile to Hans. "What do you want from me?" She asked. Certainly Hans' sinister look could lead him to another plan to get to the throne, right?

"I'd like to apologize, Your Majesty." He said. Elsa blinked. "When I did that, it was just revenge. My parents did that to me once, and I was so angry I've decided to get my revenge on someone else. My parents were the first ones to say 'if only there was someone out there who loved you', and apparently it runs in the family." He explained. Hans shed a tear. "Slow down." Elsa ordered. "I've forgave you a long time ago, sure you were here for months, but I have forgave you the day you started going here." Elsa explained, smiling.

Hans smiled. "Look at the moon," "It's beautiful." Elsa replied. "I wonder, did you really like Anna?" She asked. Hans sighed. "No, it was part of my evil plan." Hans told. "You're not evil, you're selfish." Elsa smirked. Hans and Elsa looked at each other. "But I did like _you_," Hans said. Elsa was shocked. "I'm sorry." Hans apologized once more. "It's alright-I, um..goodbye." Elsa walked away, her thoughts jumbled as Hans looked at her.

Elsa returned to Arendelle, confused. She quickly walked to Anna's room, that night. "Anna, wake up." She shaked Anna's body. "Who is it?" Anna asked, still fast asleep with a voice like a drunk person. "Your sister," Elsa said. Anna quickly wake up, she loves her sister very much and Elsa sounds like she's in trouble. "What's the problem?" She asked. "Hans liked me." Elsa told. Anna was shocked to hear the news.

**This story is the "you-have-to-figure-out-the-ending-by-yourself" type. Or if you can't I'll just write a part 2 :D I enjoy writing this anyways.**


	2. Chapter 2: Explanation

**Update fast I'm shipping Helsa harder and harder. This will soon gave you an inconvenient surprise as other characters from other movies (such as Tangled) will come. All I'm gonna say is Rapunzel _will_ come.  
**

It was a hot August day, and Elsa is still shocked with what Hans told her yesterday. Does she have the same feeling with Hans? _That_ is her question. Does she _like_ Hans? Her thoughts jumbled once more. Still remembering what her father taught, she murmured, "Conceal, don't feel." even it she can control her ice powers.

"Hey Elsa!" Anna's voice scared the peeps out of Elsa. Anna was at the luxurious hall and ran to her sister happily, possibly have exciting news. "Yes, Anna?" Elsa asked. "G-good news, right?" She added. Anna blinked. There was completely something wrong with her sister. Is it still the Hans issue? "You look pale, today," Anna stated firmly. "I wasn't thinking negative, I mean..never mind. You have news?" Elsa hesitated. "Cousin Punzie is coming! Cousin Punzie!" Anna exclaimed happily. She grabbed her sister's hand. "Make snow on the time she enters this castle!" Anna said.

"Snow.." Elsa murmured. "And don't forget that _**love**_ thaws it!" Anna said, she didn't know Elsa was worried hearing the 'love' word. Elsa took a deep breath. "We need Olaf and Kristoff and show them to Rapunzel and Eugene, woo!" Anna was happy, all positive thoughts came to her. "I bet Rapunzel loves Olaf!" Anna said.

The day had come. Rapunzel and Eugene were finally at Arendelle.

"Punzie! Follow me!" Anna grabbed her cousin's hands and dragged her away from Eugene to find Elsa. "Woa.." Eugene turned around and saw Kristoff. He smirked jerkily._  
_

"Elsa?" Anna tried to find her sister, but she wasn't at Arendelle's palace. "Where's your sister? I thought she was here." Rapunzel questioned. "That's what I was gonna ask!" Anna said. "Anyways, do you wanna go outside and have fun?" Rapunzel asked. Anna smiled. They both know they share a _lot_ of similarities.

Meanwhile, Elsa visited Hans' dungeon once more.

"Hans, tell me the truth. If you did like me, why do you? Formerly I was dangerous and cold. I'm not pretty and not attractive." Elsa explained. "You are attractive. Look, I know we can figure the truth together." Hans said. "If we did become a couple, I still won't trust you. You've betrayed my sister, which shows you are manipulative. What if you're gonna fool me? I don't give a shit about this." Elsa replied.

"Remember when you were in the dungeon, chained?" Hans asked. Elsa blinked. "Yes.." She replied. "I dragged you to the dungeon because I didn't want you getting hurt, you were covered by a blanket which I brought from Arendelle. I realized that time, you were beautiful." Hans explained. Elsa gasped. "Thank you..but why did you try to kill me?" She asked. Hans took a deep breath. "I said I _liked_ you. That time I was selfish, stressed and angry at the same time. I don't know if I still have the same feelings for you now." He replied. He looked at Elsa. "And why did you visit me?" "I..I don't know." Elsa answered. Hans looked how beautiful Elsa was looking. He leaned towards her and they share a passionate kiss.

**Chapter 2 soon C:**


End file.
